1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for producing high quality concrete utilizing heavy oil ash. More specifically, the invention relates to using heavy oil ash instead of, or in addition to, cement to produce high quality heavy oil ash Portland cement concrete.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional concrete can typically have Portland cement and water, plus any of a variety of aggregates, such as sand or gravel. Upon mixing, a “hydraulic reaction” occurs between the water and the cement, and the result is a cement paste that binds the aggregates together. High quality concrete can be produced by adding silica fume or fly ash as a partial replacement or as an addition to the Portland cement. The silica fume and fly ash can react with calcium hydroxide from the cement (pozzolanic reaction). The pozzolanic reaction can increase the strength and denseness of concrete after it cures. Unfortunately, these pozzolans are relatively expensive and, thus, increase the cost of the concrete.